<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely Afternoons by foxjar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610055">Lonely Afternoons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar'>foxjar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Fox (Persona 5), Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Romance, Self-cest, Top Kitagawa Yusuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Yusuke cups Fox's cheek, fingers sliding through the strands of hair that fall across his face. He shakes his head back and forth so hard that his neck hurts, his eyes brimming with tears.</p>
  <p>"Don't go," he gasps. "Please don't leave me alone."</p>
  <p>Fox smiles down at him, and still that edge of sadness remains, that unwillingness to part with his other half.</p>
  <p>It's not in Fox's power to stay, and it's not within Yusuke's power to keep him here.</p>
</blockquote>100 words of "I'll keep the scar you gave me as a memory of you."
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox/Kitagawa Yusuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Words Of...</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonely Afternoons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: foxcest (from Noonoo).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusuke's chest burns, right over his heart where Fox is touching him, fingers splayed.</p><p>The room is dim, curtains drawn. Outside, the rain never seems to stop. Yusuke curls his fingers around Fox's hips, bringing him closer, easing him onto his aching arousal.</p><p>All around them, the thick smell of paint and sweat.</p><p>Yusuke lets out a sigh as he finally feels that tightness, that heat. Fox has spent the afternoon teasing him, twisting away and slinking into the shadows whenever Yusuke has tried to touch him. But no longer, now that Yusuke has finished painting him for the final time.</p><p>What could be more fitting for their last escapade?</p><p>Fox wipes away the tears dripping down his face before Yusuke even realizes they've fallen. He can read Yusuke so well, better than anyone else, and Yusuke likes to think it's mutual. Even in his Phantom Thief mask — and nothing else — Yusuke can feel his breath, can hear the sigh upon his lips.</p><p>"I won't be gone," Fox says, rolling his hips and squeezing Yusuke's shoulders. "Not entirely."</p><p>A myriad of colors dances across his vision. He moans, louder, louder until he's sure all of the neighbors will complain. But why hold himself back when there's so much to lose?</p><p>
  <em>I am losing everything.</em>
</p><p>Fox twists his mask up to rest atop his head; he'd only had it on at all at Yusuke's request. So that he could paint him as he loved him: an extension of himself, and yet so much more. A certain mystery that beckons one to come see.</p><p>
  <em>Look and see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What lies beneath the mask?</em>
</p><p>When they're alone, there's always that twinge of concern on Fox's face. That curl in his lip. Even now, even at the end as Yusuke moves his hips, desperate to feel every last moment.</p><p>
  <em>How much more of this can you take?</em>
</p><p><em>As much as is necessary.</em> Yusuke closes his eyes, his chest heaving as Fox leans down to kiss him. <em>I will endure.</em></p><p>That burning hand on his chest, seeping into his skin. Those sad, gray eyes. That mouth that shares his voice, his heart.</p><p>Fox's hand finally trails down, thumb brushing across his nipple, making Yusuke's body tremble. No one has ever touched him like this, and maybe no one ever will. Who else could see the artistry in lovemaking as he does? Who could lure him in with a mere look, promising pleasure and darkness and more — infinitely more?</p><p>Yusuke reaches up to touch Fox's lips, his thumb slipping inside to feel the wetness of his tongue for the last time. Fox doesn't disappoint him as he sucks on his finger, tongue darting across his skin; Yusuke is thinking of his mouth elsewhere, somewhere even more wondrous.</p><p>But Fox raises his hips and slams them back down, engulfing Yusuke in that heat again, and that particular desire ebbs away. He just wants to finish, to fill — again and again until his breath has left him.</p><p>Yusuke cups Fox's cheek, fingers sliding through the strands of hair that fall across his face. He shakes his head back and forth so hard that his neck hurts, his eyes brimming with tears.</p><p>"Don't go," he gasps. "Please don't leave me alone."</p><p>Fox smiles down at him, and still that edge of sadness remains, that unwillingness to part with his other half.</p><p>It's not in Fox's power to stay, and it's not within Yusuke's power to keep him here.</p><p>If only it were. If only he could keep him here for all of the cold nights, the lonely afternoons, the agonizing mornings. Loneliness never plagued him this badly until he finally found himself.</p><p>Yusuke has tasted his own darkness, has held him in his arms. How can anything else begin to compare?</p><p>He can't let go; he refuses. To have his darkness here in his hands, and then to lose him. He can't bear the thought, but Fox kisses him again, fingers trailing their way down his neck just the way he likes, the slightest of tickles. And still Fox moves his hips, faster and faster as he feels the end coming. Far too soon, always too soon.</p><p>Yusuke is reaching for him as he comes, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning, the tips of his fingers just barely touching Fox's chest before he starts to disappear. Soon his fingers are slipping into nothingness, feeling only the chill left behind.</p><p>The last parts of Fox to disappear are his mask, his lips — mouthing something, but whether he's uttering something profound or merely wishing him well, Yusuke will never know.</p><p>The thought will haunt him forever.</p><p>Yusuke's last painting of Fox remains upon his easel even once he's finally, truly alone. Part of him was cynical — surely every remnant of his other self's existence would be eradicated once he left this world for the last time — but no, there it is. Fox, naked; droplets of sweat cascading down his bare chest; the muscles of his legs outstretched and detailed as Yusuke had never attempted before; his mask slightly askew, just enough to show the curl of his grin.</p><p>His lover, his muse.</p><p>And still his chest aches. He stretches out his legs, his arms, feeling like an entirely different man than he had been just hours before. Yusuke has lost some parts of himself, and yet he has gained others.</p><p>The room is so much colder without his other self to warm him. Fox had said he wasn't leaving, not really, but the words seem so empty now that Yusuke is by himself once more.</p><p>Yusuke drags himself into the bathroom, his legs not wanting to agree with him, preferring to lie in bed until his heart returns to him. He braces his hands against the wall before he finally looks at what Fox has left behind.</p><p>On his chest is a reddish mark from Fox's hand, but instead of distinct fingers spread wide, the marks are blurred into the shape of a fan.</p><p>A final goodbye wave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was editing this fic, saw "lonely afternoons," and for some reason I was reminded of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lBPvfUuL54">Lazy Afternoons from Kingdom Hearts</a>, and I think it kind of vibes well with this story: the inevitable end, longing for the present to never end, a sense of deja vu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>